Bryan Furry
Bryan Furry is a character in the Tekken fighting game series. Bryan first appeared in Tekken 3, and he has returned to all the other Tekken games after the third one. Bryan is best known for his ruthless personality, hard-hitting fighting style and his trademark evil maniacal laugh. Biography Bryan Furry, a former military soldier turned police officer for the TPD after coming to Japan from Australia was killed in a shootout in Tokyo by the Red Dragon Clan. Bryan's corpse was transported to the laboratory of a man named Dr. Abel. This 89-year-old scientist was fairly famous in the underground society, working for the Mishima Corporation, but Furry was originally created by the late Gregorčič Zündapp. However, at last, Abel came to the last great step of completing his master project - the Robot Army he was assigned to create by the Mishimas. Dr. Abel thought that a perfect roboticus (the funny way he called robots n' sith) must have the appearance looking like a member of "Der Master Race" (Aryan, something Bryan was) and so he agreed even more that he will complete the injured robot (refusing would leave him poor and on the streets anyway, due to Mishimas' cruel nature). Bryan was considered "one of the kind". However, little did Abel and the Mishimas knew that Bryan had a mind of his own, one of not serving the Mishimas at all. In his former life, Bryan was known as a skilful detective, but on the other side, he was always followed by dark rumours and humours. Investigating the Tokyo drug trade, the Chinese detective working for Japan, Lei Wulong discovered that Furry had connections with drug dealers and the Black Dragon Clan. Bryan sneaks into the King of Iron Fist Tournament in US by a boat, targeting Yoshimitsu, who has strong ties with Abel. Sometime before the tournament, Bryan is running when a group of Mishima soldiers flash a bright light at Bryan and begin opening fire for resisting their rule. Bryan shields himself as he runs towards a tank in back of them. He ripped a part of the tank off and throws it at the soldiers who are attempting to flee. It ends with an explosion. Bryan then laughs manically, but gets a crippling depression later and cries like whole hell. A few years later, Bryan realises his life is coming to an end due to the Mishima corp. doing whatever they can to kill him, but knows that one person who can help him is his first creator, Dr. Zündapp. However, since Gregorčič was dead long before Bryan could find him, he could only be able to find the corrupt Dr. Abel. After finding Abel, the Doctor admitted he created a Tetsujin (iron version of Mokujin) for the Mishimas to fight him. Bryan escaped the encounter before Tetsujin could kill him, he was superior than him after all. Years later, Bryan heard news of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, and decided to enter. With this death being impending, Bryan's body flowed with energy making him stronger than before. He develops an uncontrollable rage that manifests itself into his physical appearance. Bryan stakes everything on one hope that if he defeats Heihachi Mishima, he would become head of the Mishima Corporation. If this all goes according to the plan, Bryan would order Dr. Abel to change his body, thus becoming one of the most incredible beings in existence, only below the levels of Shinnok, the Elder Gods, One Being and Azazel. After getting defeated in the 7th round by Daiko Mishima, however, Bryan wakes up to Dr. Bambi informing him that Yoshimitsu had saved him. Yoshimitsu stands at the foot of the room and nods. Dr. Bambi then goes on to say they both need his cooperation. He offers to mechanise Bryan (which will expand his lifespan) but in return, he wants to keep his original body once Bryan is reborn into a new body. He then tranquillises him. After Bambi installed a perpetual power generator in the robot, instead of thanking him, Bryan killed several people at the facility. Then he decided to enter the fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament, thinking it as the perfect test for his newly installed generator. After getting his mechanical ass kicked in the 5th round, Bryan is seen walking in a forest with a Gatling gun in his hand. He uses his cyborg eyes to find the invisible Yoshimitsu. When he spots him, he fires his Gatling gun but Yoshimitsu disappears again. He reappears behind Bryan, who shoots him repeatedly over his right shoulder with a pistol in his left hand. As Yoshimitsu lands, Bryan walks to his fallen opponent. And as he aims his pistol with a final smirk, the screen goes black and a final shot can be heard, Yoshimitsu was dead. After getting revenge on Yoshi and hands on the perpetual generator, JACK's meddling hindered his tests and hopes of unlocking it's ultimate power, greatly frustrating Bryan. Soon afterwards, Bryan began destroying everything in sight minus JACK. Driven by rage, he joined various battlefields the world over, reducing this and that to rubble. However, he soon grew tired of the sameness of it all. Sometime later, Bryan walked through another battlefield, carrying a rocket launcher and a Gatling gun in each hand. Attacking a nearby army chopper and missing a few shots with his rocket launcher, Bryan immediately pulls out a metal girder, and flings it into through the helicopter, causing it to fall and crash at Bryan. Bryan then walks out from the site, unscathed, and smiling. Around this time, he caught wind of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6's announcement. Feeling it was better suited for his frenzied appetite, he headed in its direction. Death After losing the last round to Heihachi, Bryan was walking with a Gatling gun into another ruined battle site, then halted and started to initiate Gatling's catastrophic powers onto a damaged pillar. Deathstroke then emerges from the destruction, dashing forward, avoiding the gunfire. As the Gatling Gun's bullets come closer to Deathstroke, he then disappears. As Bryan Furry scans the area, Stroke emerges from behind, running like a Lamborghini forward with his sword towards Bryan. Death lands a successful attack by cutting Bryan's head in half, and a stunned Bryan then lets out one last angered cry before being engulfed by an explosion rigged by his ruined Gatling. Deathstroke then says "Mission complete", as he was most likely hired by the Mishimas (specifically Lee Carla) too assassinate Bryan. Trivia *It is known Dr. Bambi survived Bryan's outrageous encounter when Bryan destroyed most of his lab and security. *Bryan never completed his testing of the perpetual generator. *In Tekken 3, Furry shared many similarities to Bruce Irvin, such as their fighting style, a single win animation (which was later only used by Bruce), and an involvement with hatred of Lei Wulong. Despite this, Bruce and Bryan share no relation whatsoever. Bryan defeating Mishima In this video, watch Bryan beating off his way trough a number of fighters and then crush Jinpachi Mishima's old-ass into itty, bitty, bits! This video, of course, is not canon. Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:Antagonists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Machines Category:Non Humans Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Tottal psychos Category:Evil Cop Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Aryans Category:Military Personnel Category:Asians Category:Needs editing Category:Australians